Applications executed at the application layer of a networked device have traditionally communicated over the network to which the networked device is connected through a simple Media Access Control (MAC) layer. Furthermore, as MAC layers differ for different networking protocols (i.e., different transmission media), applications have been developed taking into consideration specifics of the MAC layer for the particular networking protocol in use in the network to which the device to be connected.
MAC layers associated with newer networking protocols have added complexity that allow an application to specify a Quality of Service (QoS) desired for a particular stream of data traffic that is generated by the application. Often a simple MAC layer lacks the complexity that allows an application to specify a QoS desired for a particular stream of data traffic. Consequently, most applications have not been provided with, or have not been required to have, a degree of intelligence necessary to fully utilize network technology underlying transmissions from the applications.
Such applications, by not having a degree of intelligence, cannot fully take advantage of QoS functions embedded in some new networking technologies, such as WiMAX, nor address some of the unique technical challenges of such new networking technologies. Unfortunately, when the degree of intelligence necessary to take advantage of new networking technologies is built in to new applications, the complexity of the devices designed to execute the new application is increased. Accordingly, the added complexity may drive up the cost of the devices and may push the physical bounds of Application Specific Integrated Circuit technology.